Tear Drops On My Guitar
by Eclipse-1901
Summary: Please read. really good, i hope. so bella and edward are best friends but bella wants more. maybe edward wants more to. but his dating tanya. what happens when they break up. and edward shows up at bellas house. songfic based on taylors swift song.


**Tear Drops On My Guitar.**

**Bella`s POV**

_**Drew looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won`t see**_

_**That I want and**_

_**I'm think`n of everything we should be**_

Edward was at my place my place again. My best friend. I hated those words. Best friend. I don't think he will ever know how much I love him or need him. I bet all he thinks I am is his best friend.

I always imagined what it would like to be living with drew, being his girlfriend or even having a future together. But every time I get even close to thinking about that tear flood my eyes. But I do not let them fall. Because I know Drew will be watching me. But I always imagine when his not hear. Then I cry my sobs out and run out of tears from all the pain. I huddle up in my blankets cover my face and wait for the tears. It's been almost like that for every night since I had discovered that I had loved him. Too bad he has a girlfriend already. Every time I see her or if he talks about her I fake a smile and hold back the river of tears. Every time.

_**I bet she`s beautiful**_

_**That girl he talks about**_

_**That she`s got everything I had to live without**_

He always talks about that girl. Tanya. He says she`s smart, funny and beautiful all the things I'm not. I`m just an arrearage girl. But I'm very funny. Note the sarcasm. He says she's everything that his wanted. Everything he needs. Guess I'm not good enough for him. Am I.

_**Drew talks to me**_

_**I laugh cause it`s just so funny**_

_**And I can`t even see anyone who needs me**_

I`ve never seen anyone who will spend the time with me. My date mike had stood me up for the school slut. Great. The I went to prom with Ben he was drunk and called me a pathetic little whore and he said no one will ever date you unless the mental. And guess who my shoulder to cry on was. Edward Cullen. My best friend and nothing more, ever. Tears reached my eyes once when I was talking to him and spilled over before I could contain then. After that we didn`t talk for a week. Then he found a girlfriend. I was an idiot.

_**He says his so in love**_

_**His finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows his all I ever think about at night**_

He always says he has gotten love right when he met Tanya. And then my heart sinks. If only he knew. If only I had the strength to stay away. If only I had the courage to tell him. I once wondered if he knew that I loved him. He had sent me flowers and cards. I was over the moon. Until my bitchy ex-friend Jessica and a couple of her friends cornered me and yelled "Prank Loser". Then Ben high fived Jessica. I tour half her hair off before Edward got me of, of her. He asked why we were fighting but I never told him. To this day he doesn`t know why. Well at least I hope so.

_**Cause his the reason for the tear drops on my guitar.**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star reason **_

_**His the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**I don`t know why I do**_

And ever nigh it`s the same. I cry while playing a song. I cry because it`s the song of my life. I cry because it`s full of broken hearted sadness and angst I cry because I know the song will never change. Neither will my life but I still wish on every star and pray to every god that maybe it will change.

_**Drew walks by me**_

_**Can he tell if I can`t breath**_

_**And there he goes so perfectly**_

_**The wonder flawless I wish I could be**_

Edward was perfect in every way. He had a body to die for. Not like a freak of nature like his brother Emmett. But a perfect yet muscular body. He has beautiful green eyes that will stare right into your soul. His hair looked like he just got out of bed. When we were little he would let me play hairdresser with it. I almost got to colour his hair. I always laugh at the memories we have together.

But now I can`t bear to even think them. I can`t bear the thought of him. I can`t even breath when his around I wonder if he can tell. But all I know is that every moment with him is getting harder as the days go by. The love of my life is slipping away from me and he acts like I'm nothing. Love sucks sometimes. I just wish I will find the right guy for me in the end.

_**She better hold him tight**_

_**Give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky **_

Tanya better take care of Edward. Treat him with love and respect. She better give him all the love she has. Because if I was her there would be nothing I wouldn`t do for Edward. There would be no obstacle in my path I could not pass for Edward. She better look into his perfect, emerald and love filled eyes and know she's lucky. Because I would die just to have Edward for even a second. She better love him back. Who knew love could hurt, make happy and ruin so many people's lives and hearts. I sure didn`t.

_**Cause his the reason for the tear drops on my guitar.**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star reason **_

_**His the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**I don`t know why I do**_

And ever nigh it`s the same. I cry while playing a song. I cry because it`s the song of my life. I cry because it`s full of broken hearted sadness and angst I cry because I know the song will never change. Neither will my life but I still wish on every star and pray to every god that maybe it will change.

_**So I drive home alone**_

_**As I turn out the light **_

_**I Put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight **_

As I drive home alone again I think about all I have been through my life with Edward so far. As I reach my apartment. I open the door only to see Edward there. My mind was rushing a million miles an hour. But not fast enough to remember to wipe my tears. Only fast enough to drop the picture on my table. Edward looks over at me and see`s my tears. My hand was only half way to my face when he ran to me and pulled me into his embrace. Tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke the words that set me free.

"Bella, I broke up with Tanya. Well she broke up with me. More like it." Edward had pulled away, only then did I see the hurt in his eyes. The pain and sadness I had only experienced for the past months. So this is what I looked like to an outsider. We looked terrible. Then only did I realize we were on the bed sitting and embracing each other. I couldn`t take it anymore. The pain and sadness coming of both of us would have killed anyone.

"Edward I can`t be friends with you anymore." I said in a shaky voice.

"What, wait, no this can`t be happening I`m losing both my girls in one day please Bella stay with me. I can`t take it if you leave." He said with so many tears leaking from his eyes. But there was no other chooses.

"Sorry Edward, can`t change what I've already decided. And I'm not your girl Edward. Never was. That's my proble-"SHIT. I had just told him that. Please, please don`t understand what I said Edward. Please.

"Who said I didn`t want you to be my girl." He said looking me straight in the eye with a broken and love filled look. Now I was confused. He couldn`t mean what I was thinking. He just wanted me to be his friend again. Then his next action really confused me.

He grabbed my face and neck and leaned on me. He had pushed me to lie on the bed. His lips then reached mine. They felt like heaven on earth. They were soft and smooth. Perfect for kissing. It took me a second to realize that I hadn`t kissed back. I mentally slapped myself. Idiot! I kissed him back with a passion. Our kiss got rough as we battled for dominance. Then we had to pull away for air. As we did I looked into his eyes I saw only love. His eyes. The best feature about him.

That one kiss was the only thin g we needed to set our relationship after that. We talked for hours after the kiss. We kissed more. Had more tears and defiantly more joy. I was complete. Then he asked me the most fantastic, wonderful, amazing. He list could go on. He asked me will I be his girlfriend. Yes was my answer of course. Then we kissed and hugged for the rest of the night. Edward stayed at my place and soon I moved into his. This was my happily ever after. Maybe I would get some sleep tonight.

_**Cause his the reason for the tear drops on my guitar.**_

_**The only one who's got enough to break my heart?**_

_**His the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**I don`t know why I do**_

Now every night is different to my others. I do not cry while paying the song of my life. Now I laugh while I make the songs of my life along side Edward. Am happy and so in love. There is nothing I can`t do when I'm with Edward. I don`t have to wish or pray. I don`t have to cry or sob. The only thing I can do is laugh, sing, dance and enjoy life. Because it all has a way of working itself out in the end.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven`t updated my After All the Years of Being Apart story. I have had a huge writers block. I have tried to force ideas into my head and write them but they don`t feel right and I think they would really suck. Now you might be asking why I can write a songfic then. Well when I hear a song my mind thinks of differ stories. I`ve had the idea to write a story about…**

**Edward hears Bella singing in her apartment as he is delivering pizza. What he doesn`t know is that Alice has set him up. She asked if he could bring a pizza to a friend's house. Too bad Edward is in love with that friend. So as she is talking to him she say walk right on in. but Alice is not there only Bella. Singing out loud and walking around in her underwear. Ohh 00)**

**Thanks again for reading and check some of my other stories. I hope there okay. Thank you and review. **** I think that's the longest I've ever wrote. Bye.**


End file.
